


Breaking Tradition

by TrashBin_Archives



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Scottish accent Gloria is da best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBin_Archives/pseuds/TrashBin_Archives
Summary: Every year, Gloria celebrates Christmas with her friends with family. She spends both days with laughter, games, jokes and a full stomach.Now that she is the Champion and she has no time in her schedule to go back to Postwick this holiday, how will our Galar's champion and hero cope with this unlikeable change?
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Breaking Tradition

Gloria didn't have any room for her schedule to visit Postwick for the holidays. It was packed with Christmas photoshoots, holiday parties, meet ups and more. For the first time in her life, she will never celebrate in person with her family in Postwick. She will never eat the full table meal that she always has on Christmas Eve. She will never exchange presents with her friends and family. She will never sit by the fireplace with a hot cocoa in her hand, cuddled up with Hop in a shared blanket. She will never sing songs, play games together, watch Christmas movies together, or anything that made her Christmas feel like a Christmas.

She almost teared up at the thought. Her fame did give her a large about of attention, but at the cost of little time with the people she loves. Sure she had her pokemon, but they'd want to spend time back at her home with the others as well. They are just as gloomy as her and they wished for their old Christmas back. She was breaking her Postwick tradition that she grew up with, and it hurt her in more ways than one. Leon warned her about this. That she'll never have the same amount of time as she used to before she was the champion but she brushed it off, thinking that she can handle it. Oh boy was she wrong. She wished Leon would have told her that it would get worse the more she aged.

Gloria looked around her large room. She remembered all the special days she lost because of her glory. The New Years Eve parties, the anniversaries, the birthdays. Heck, she even missed her own twenty-first birthday because of her fame and it hurt. Even though she missed all of these events, Hop and her friends back at home tried to celebrate with her... through the phone. A phone was never an option to celebrate something that was far away, especially a place that she knew that she can take a flying taxi to. She will celebrate in person with everyone else to enjoy the moment at its fullest, but she never did any of that this year. She is trapped in her own famous lifestyle.

Cinderace whimpered at the sight of his trainer's mood. He tried anything that he could to make her day at least a little better but Christmas Eve was nearing an end and the next day will be packed with events she has to attend. She'll put a bright smile but he knows that she will be anything but happy. Gloria stroked the back of his ear, "I'm okay, partner. I just need to adjust to new things."

Cinderace frowned but knew nothing he could do could help her feel any better. With little to no choice, he left her room and let the quiet air sink in. Gloria looked at the clock, it was nearing ten. "They must be eatin' their dinner now." She said

Gloria held back tears. She didn't want to be left out in the yearly celebration but she didn't have a choice to just leave and stay with them. So, with tears in her eyes, she changed into her pajamas and laid down onto her bed. She whimpered and sniffed as much as she could before she couldn't take it anymore and burst into sobs into her pillow. No matter how hard she cried, it will never change the fact she won't be with her family this year. Eventually, she tired out and fell into a deep slumber in her soaked pillow.

-

Today was Christmas Day. Gloria can see the children of the city run around and play with their friends and family without a care in the world. Families together, laughing and celebrating. Pokemon running around and having the time of their lives. Gloria didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous. Jealous of all the freedom and joy people had that didn't have a life like hers. She was even jealous of the children running around without having to worry about responsibility. She couldn't help it.

Her day was already almost over. The sky was turning orange from the sun setting. Christmas was coming to an end and she did nothing with her family. Absolutely nothing, and it taunted her to the core. All she can do is go home, knowing that she missed everything that made her Christmas special. She looked into her phone while taking a flying taxi back to her "home". She scrolled through her boyfriend's brother social media, seeing all the pictures he took with everyone back in Postwick. She didn't know why she was looking at them. It wouldn't make her day any better but a part of her wanted to know how everyone was doing without her. She did eventually put her phone down and looked out the window. Everywhere she looked was covered in christmas decorations. Bright colors and trees decorated in lights. Everything from head to toe was covered in decorations for the holidays.

Eventually, she felt the ride she was on land and left the taxi. She thanked the man and his Corviknight before they left. She sighed while rubbing the back of her neck, "Welp, I hope that they had a good time without me anyway."

Gloria pulled out her keys from her bag and unlocked the door. Her body was ready to just sink into the couch she has and burst into tears. She never liked holding back her emotions, it made her feel weak in a way. Although, she had to when it came to public appearances. She turned the doorknob to be greeted by the... smell of turkey?

It snapped her out of her gloomy mood and brought her into suspicion and surprise. Her table had two plates with turkey, mash potatoes with gravy, rice with beans and stuffing. Along side of the plate at the upper left corner of the placemats was a sliced piece of chocolate cheesecake. On the right corner was a cup of Gloria's favorite go-to booze, whiskey. What surprised her even more was who set up her dinner for the day.

"Surprise! Merry Christmas, Gloria!" Hop cheered with a bright smile.

"H-Hop?" Gloria stuttered. She didn't think that this would have happened. She though Hop was just as busy as she was when it came to the holidays. "I thought you said you didn't have time to celebrate today."

Hop smiled, "I didn't. I was planning on spending my Christmas with you. I'd thought you'd get the memo or maybe I was too subtle."

"Come! I just warmed up the food from yesterday's feast. I asked your mom to save some food for you today and I brought it." Hop said "Since you couldn't come to Postwick to celebrate, I thought why not bring the celebration here. Pretty neat idea, huh? I know not everybody is here but i'm here and I know you love me."

Gloria's jaw dropped while Hop chattered away. It took him a few seconds to realize the reaction he caused from her. "Gloria, you okay?" He asked

He started to panic when he saw tears falling down her cheeks. She rushed over to her and grasped her shoulders while she cried. "Gloria? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No." she mustered in her sobs "You didn't do anything w-wrong."

"Then, why are you sad?" He asked, bringing her into a warm hug

"I'm not sad, Hop." She said. Gloria sniffed and looked up at Hop "I'm happy."

Hop sighed of relief and stroked her head. Gloria's cries calmed down and she nuzzles her nose into Hop's neck. He smiled "Did you think I would let you have this day without celebrating? You know I'm not the person to leave people out."

"Y-Yeah. I know that." Gloria murmured happily.

Hop let go but wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's enjoy this night, alright Gloria?"

"Yeah, let's enjoy this night." Gloria sighed, feeling a smile creeping onto her face.

_Word count: 1352_

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't like this fic. It's so predictable and it's so obvious through the text. I wanted to come up with something different but I just couldn't. Now that I finished it, it's somewhat okay. I give it a 5.7/10


End file.
